Tempestus Valley
' ' Tempestus Valley is a strip of land located in the southern Storm Peaks, Northrend Geography Located in the southern Storm Peaks, this valley (more so a blind canyon), is surrounded on three side by the large imposing mountains of the Peaks. Travel through the chain of these mountains is near impossible besides only a dozen or so minor paths that can help someone travel these parts. The Valley is densely forested with a large lake, almost always frozen over, situated at the southern central portion of the valley. The lake itself is south west of the now ruins of the town Gavin's Fall, two streams feed into the lake, when possible, one coming directly from the southern mountains, and the second from the western mountains (South of the only entrance to the valley.) Tempestus itself can only be entered by one land route, a small pass named Death's Jaw between a divide in the central western mountains of the valley. History Pre-Scourge Not much is known of the Valley's inhabitants or any settlements that may or may not have existed before the Scourge's take over of the area. Scourge Occupation The 'Occupation' of the Valley happened during the initial expansion of the Scourge around Northrend under The Lich King, like many other fortresses constructed by the Scourge during this Era, Scourge siege-engineers had the materials brought, and using grunt labor, constructed a two tiered fortress spanning at the far end of the Valley, with one lower wall, followed by a higher up wall, followed then by the main citadel or keep. The fortress, named Brittle Bone Keep, followed the standard Scourge architecture, see The Shadow Vault or Icecrown Citadel. War Against the Lich King Settlement. Following the end of the First Battle of Tempestus Valley, and then a month later the defeat of the Lich King the valley observed some silence before settlers from the Argent Crusade moved into the area. The village named Gavin's Fall after Argent Commander Gavin Malcolm attracted a variety of people from the Argent Crusade, who settled it in the central portion of the Valley. Following the end of the War the town continued to prosper with the population eventually reached two hundred fifty people. The town relied mostly on supply caravans and the local fauna of wolves, artic hares and elk, along with fishing from the large population of fish that inhabited the lake south of the town. Recent With recent Cult of the Damned movements in Northrend again for seemingly unknown reasons, the Argent Crusade tasked the Argent Bulwark with the job of clearing out some of these locations, after spending two months on the continent once more and destroying a minor necropolis the Scourge placed in the north-eastern Dragonblight the Bulwark discovered that the Scourge had once more reoccupied their old fortress within Tempestus Valley, and that the village of Gavin's Fall was completely sacked by the Scourge under the command of the Death Knight Belric Legost. Second Battle of Tempestus Valley On the evening of June 21st, the final troops in the First Tempestus Task Force arrived at the scene, those including soldiers in the "Death's Jaw Pass Protectors" and the forces of the Argent Bulwark. Commander Charles Reynolds of B-Company of the Argent Crusade turned over command of the Task Force to Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong. By the afternoon of the 22nd the entire Task Force had been redeployed into a smaller area by Death's Jaw , allowing for less of their small forces to be spread out across the entire valley. By the evening, Lantos summoned together his own troops and those of The Highguard (under Aeriyth, not Varian's royal guards) who had been sent to assist and he began briefing them on the night's mission. To begin a full on assault on Brittle Bone Keep, it was required that the town of Gavin's Fall was retaken from the Scourge. With that it ment the soldiers of the Bulwark needed to gather information on the surrounding area to find the best route of attack. With the briefing over and the soldiers ordered to grab their gear, the snow picked up, going from a light furry to a harsh snowstorm. After a few more minutes, the entire line of Argents was bombared by Scourge Artillery, it lasted for around fifteen minutes and once it went silent, the Crusaders had a few minutes to lick their wounds before a large force of Scourge attacked the Crusader's along their entire frontline, with a large Flesh Giant, one of three Belric had, leading the attack on the center of the Camp, where the Bulwark was. With the help of a healer from the Highguard and Warlord Naza the Crusaders were able to eventually destroy the Flesh Giant and decimate the entire force of Scourge that had assaulted them in their sector of the frontlines. Points of Interest Brittle Bone Keep - A two leveled Scourge Fortress following in the standard architecture of Scourge fortresses at the time, see Icecrown Citadel or The Shadow Vault for reference. Gavin's Fall - Fallen Crusader Monument - Sitting leagues from the entrence of the valley, nestled between two hills, the Fallen Crusader Monument was built to remember all those who died in the First and subsequently Second Battle of Tempestus Valley. OOC Disclaimer Obviously this is a fanon region, and as such you don't have to acknowledge that it exists! But, since it doesn't exist here are some Ingame locations that we use to represent the various points in Tempestus Valley Light's Trust - To represent the main Argent Crusade base camp and the trenches that the Crusade Taskforce has dug. Winterguard Village - To represent the destroyed settlement of Gavin's Fall Icecrown Citadel / The Shadow Vault - To represent the Scourge fortress of Brittle Bone Keep. Other Points within Dragonblight - To represent various points in the valley, terrain wise. Points within Storm Peaks - To represent various points in the valley, terrain wise. Valleys.jpg Tempestus 3.jpeg Tempestus 2.png Tempestus 4.jpg Winter Village.jpg|Gavin's Fall - Post Destruction Tempestus 5.jpg Category:Storm Peaks Category:Northrend Locations Category:Northrend Category:Places Category:Undead Scourge Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Tempestus Valley Category:Valleys Category:Forests